1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an imaging apparatus, and more particularly to a table type bi-directional imaging apparatus, which allows viewers at both left and right sides of the imaging apparatus to view the same picture or different pictures simultaneously.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional imaging apparatuses do not consist of separate unit devices and thus cannot provide separate pictures to individuals in a business place owing to securing of an occupation area of the imaging apparatus, an occupation area of a table, a projection distance of a projector, or a proper viewing distance, but only provide a single picture simultaneously to many people.
However, an imaging apparatus, such as a DVD or a game apparatus, in which individuals at tables selectively view pictures according to their taste in a business place, such as a fast-food restaurant, a cafeteria, and a sports bar, has been required.
In a restricted business place, the more tables installed, the more income increased. Accordingly, the smaller the volume of the imaging apparatus, the more the number of tables becomes, and the larger the size of a screen in the imaging apparatus, the higher the response of customers. Further, the imaging apparatus requires viewers at both left and right sides (or both front and rear sides) thereof to view pictures simultaneously.
In order to clearly view the above pictures of screens, viewers must view the picture at reasonably long distances. Thus, an occupation area of the imaging apparatus due to the viewing distances may be increased.